nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Isla McCraken
Isla McCracken is a player character in the Fate/Solar Shadow campaigns of Nat19. She is the sister of Ian McCracken, and is portrayed by xbubblemunkyx. Personality Isla is highly impulsive, hot-headed, and confrontational much like her twin brother, tending to make important decisions without fully considering their consequences. In addition she is as proud of her Scottish heritage as her brother is, and will eagerly join him in either mocking the rest of the British Isles or getting fired up over a perceived insult to that heritage. Unlike Ian, Isla is much more easy-going and carefree, though she is also much more blunt with her dislikes in general. And much to her brother's consternation she is completely shameless and quite amorous, fully willing and eager to sleep with anyone she finds attractive enough given the opportunity and Ian's inability to stop her from doing so. She also despises the mutagen that Ian freely uses to the point where she has sworn to never use her own even in the most life-threatening situations. History Role in Plot Initially a late member of Orla's team (to the point where she and Ian mistook the members that had already arrived at her mansion as bandits), she was one of the people sent to the island of Idelia to find the Shard of Iridescent Light, and her promised reward from Orla was the location of their missing father Quantavius. While initially rather hostile to the rest of her teammates at first, she quickly warmed up to them, though she was especially fond of Gae-El and Gearfree. While she and Ian had no connections to Idelia itself barring the sigils of Alquam forcibly branded on them, their journey there proved unexpectedly fruitful for them when Sasaki determined that they would be future Masters in the Holy Grail War, and with his help they both eventually claimed the ruined swords that would later be used to summon Moon Assassin, as well as getting their brands replaced with Command Seals. At the end of her time on Idelia she was responsible for dealing a mortal blow to the monstrous Curruid, and since then she has been insistent that she was the one responsible for killing it. Unfortunately for her and her brother the Command Seals they gained while they were in Idelia made them a target of their employer Orla Fannon once they returned to the mainland, as she was to be a participant in the Holy Grail War they were selected for. She was made aware of their eligibility to enter by a priest from the Church, who delivered a letter meant for them to their last known location, Orla's manor. The twins were able to get away thanks to the help of Gearfree, who sacrificed himself to stall the newly summoned Saber, who Orla had just finished making a contract with. They were also aided by Sasaki and his summoned Servant, Sun Berserker. They were able to get to the edge of Orla's bounded field, but Saber stood in their way. He eventually let them pass, only after having a very strange conversation with them about them wanting to leave. This conversation had an affect on Isla, but Ian was unaffected. Once safe, they made their way to a home that Sasaki once stayed in and prepared themselves for the coming war in 3 years. Some time passed, and they were taken by surprise by Diane Winters. She is seeking their father, for reasons she will not divulge, though they appear to be murderous. After agreeing to work together, time passes for the three inside as they continue to prepare. Later on they encounter the master of Moon Lancer, David Durn, along with his stealthy, cockney voiced ally. They agree to team up with him in the upcoming war, that is until they are the only Master's remaining. The twins solidify their place in the war by summoning their Servant, Moon Assassin. The last scene of the first Solar Shadow campaign includes them arriving at their destination for the start of the Holy Grail War. Relationships & Affiliations Ian McCracken She loves her brother, though as twins, they seem to get on each others nerves quite easily. Both seem to share the same anger management issues. She seems to have issues with sharing anything with her brother. She has gone out of her way to make sure she does not share the same abilities as her brother as much as possible. To date neither of them has been able to convince the other was the one to deal the killing blow to Curruid at the end of the first part of the campaign. Archer (Sarutobi Sasuke) Had a one night stand with Moon Archer near the end of the first Fate/Solar Shadow campaign. Gae-El Analakathi "PeaceMaker" Despite the less-than-friendly circumstances of their first meeting Isla eventually started looking up to Gae-El, who had begun to treat her as a daughter of sorts and left her a monogrammed glove as a memento. His death hit Isla just as hard as it did her brother. Gearfree Chesnut Isla ended up becoming close friends with Gearfree over the course of their journey through Idelia to the point where his death at Orla Fannon's hands was a key factor in encouraging her to join the Moon Festival Grail War, and her Mystic Code "Gearblade" is partly named in his honor. Duncan Ravessun During his time on Idelia Isla was a good friend of Duncan's, helping him in some of his most critical battles for Idelia and his order and consoling him when he faced some of his most difficult decisions. While they are nominally enemies Isla was genuinely happy to meet Duncan again during the Holy Grail War. Abilities * Alchemic Bombs: She is able to create and throw alchemic bombs that she is able to deal different types of elemental damage. She must make these bombs herself and decide their element type upon creation. She may also debiliate creatures using these bombs, causing a variety of spell effects and can also mix spells into them. * Mutagen: Capabilities unknown, as she has refused to drink it. Special Equipment *The Gearblade: A +1 greatsword that deals 2d6 slashing damage and 2d6 fire damage. It can be set furthur ablaze to deal an additional 3d6 fire damage, and has the ability to cast Fire Storm as a 7th level spell(losing the ability for 1 day when used, unless she rolls a 6 on a d6 roll). Using either the fire effect or the Fire Storm spell triggers a random type of long-term madness that lasts for 1d10x10 hours. *Gloves of Thievery *Amulet of Health *Bolts of Fire Quotes * "I'd rather fuck it out of her than go on this mission!" - xbubblemunkyx, Isla McCraken * "I would rather die!" - Isla, in reference to drinking her mutagen Trivia * - Gallery CommandSeals McCrackens Flat.png|Ian and Isla's combined command seals Size Ref - Isla McCracken.png|Isla McCraken size ref CommandSeals_McCrackens_Isla.png|Isla's command seals Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Player Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Humans Category:Alchemists Category:Masters